


Memories by the Menorah – A Steggy Secret Santa fic for captainjimothycarter

by natureangel



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chanukah, F/M, Friendship, Hannukah, Latkes, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natureangel/pseuds/natureangel
Summary: With Steve returning to Peggy in 1949, Ana Jarvis is able to fulfill her dream of having children thanks to his blood mending what was lost. Steggy and Ana manage to keep the secret from Jarvis until the last day of Chanukah when they have dinner and observe the holiday with Ana. I want to eat everything I wrote about.
Relationships: Ana Jarvis/Edwin Jarvis, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Memories by the Menorah – A Steggy Secret Santa fic for captainjimothycarter

**Author's Note:**

> A Most Jarvelous Chanukah. Or: Chag Sameach, baby!

Chanukah this year for Ana Jarvis would be far, far different than previous years for two reasons: Captain America had been found and with his and Peggy’s permission and insistence, she used his blood to heal the bullet wound that had been inflicted on her two years ago in California. Meaning… she and Mr. Jarvis could have children. Little did the love of her life know, she was about to unleash the best gift he could ever receive.

The Carter-Rogerses were in on the surprise, even preparing to gift her with little booties and a little cap Steve had knit himself. During the 5 years he had before the final defeat of Thanos, he’d learned to knit and in fact had become more domestic all around. Perhaps it was him subconsciously resigning to civilian life with no hope of setting things right in sight or perhaps he was preparing to become Peggy’s househusband out of unbreakable optimism once they got the stones back. Whatever the case, he was happy to live a relatively relaxed life now. There ought to be no way that whatever SHIELD would face in the coming years would stack up to the threat Thanos had faced and getting a life while supporting Peggy’s career and friends was all Steve wanted. Modern conveniences could be replicated by feeding Howard information every once in a while, he and Peggy came up with the cover story that he had been found in the Atlantic, and according to what the Ancient One had told him on his way back; this was a branch timeline. He could do what he wanted within reason including rescuing Bucky early, giving the Jarvises a family, and stopping the Korean War. He also had to remember when the JFK assassination would be coming up as well as certain other atrocities from 1949 and onwards. But right now, he’d be starting with something small but precious.

Ana had graciously invited them to the last day of Chanukah to watch her light the last candle in the menorah and eat plenty of traditional food. After the lighting, she’d break the fantastic news to Jarvis. They were all in on the plan but had managed to keep him out of it up to this point. Peggy knew he suspected something was up, but he hadn’t sussed them out about it. Yet. Aside from that, the Rogers-Carters also wanted to better research what to do at a traditional holiday celebration as goyim, or non-Jews. From what Ana told them, they weren’t expected to do anything but play dreidel and eat the food that Ana made. Steve was excited to eat latkes or potato pancakes as they always sounded good, but he was never able to try them and Peggy was looking forward to the rugelach, a triangle shaped dessert that Ana said could be flavored with nuts, fruit, cinnamon, or chocolate among others. But her creation would be filled with blessed chocolate. Peggy was so glad rationing was a thing of the past and that she could enjoy her most sacred treat uninhibited and in a new pastry type, with friends.

The couple shows up to the Jarvis’s welcoming, Old English-style house bundled up head to toe with two bottles of red wine in slings and before they can even knock on the door, they’re ushered in by the couple wearing matching festive sweaters. Ana was sporting a hand knit sweater that displayed a yellow menorah against a royal blue background with ‘Hers’ in yellow below the menorah. Jarvis’s red sweater had a finely decorated Christmas tree with ‘His’ below it in green font and the both of them were beaming at the other couple who had grins to match. It was decided that the Jarvises were definitely into the holiday spirit and looked adorable in their matching sweaters.

From the kitchen as they were helped out of their winter wear, the Rogers-Carters could smell the traditional brisket cooking and something that smelled like chicken noodle soup. Ana explained it was matzah ball soup, their appetizer and before they can ask further questions, she disappears into the kitchen and reappears with a tray that Jarvis holds so she can explain what’s on it: challah bread to dip into jam and knishes, little pastries she had filled with mashed potatoes and cheese. All smelling immaculate, so immaculate that Steve quickly tucks into a knish and hums in pure delight at the buttery, cheesy taste. Peggy smiles fondly at her husband and takes his lead, getting one for herself along with tearing off a hunk of challah and dipping it into the jam. Meanwhile, Ana uncorks and decants the wine they’d brought and gives everyone except herself a glass. Really, she’d just poured herself grape juice out of sight of Edwin so he wouldn’t get suspicious early.

As everything else cooks, the couples talk about the origin of Chanukah: In the year 168 B.C.E., the Syrian king Antiochus Epiphanes sent his soldiers to Jerusalem. The Syrians desecrated the Temple, the holiest place for Jews at that time. Antiochus also abolished Judaism, outlawing the observance of Shabbat and the Festivals, as well as circumcision. Altars and idols were set up for the worship of Greek gods, and he offered Jews two options: conversion or death.

On the 25th day of the Hebrew month of Kislev in 168 B.C.E., the Temple was renamed for the Greek god Zeus. A Jewish resistance movement – led by a priestly family known as the Hasmoneans, or Maccabees – developed against the cruelty of Antiochus. The head of the family was Mattathias, an elderly man. His son, Judah, became the chief strategist and military leader of the resistance. Though outnumbered, Judah Maccabee and his fighters miraculously won two major battles, routing the Syrians decisively.

Both Peggy and Steve chime in, asking about the lamp oil lasting 8 days and that being the reason Chanukah lasts 8 days. Ana laughs softly and nods, understanding their confusion. She goes on to explain that The Books of the Maccabees made no mention of the legend concerning a small jar of oil that unexpectedly lasted for eight days. Only centuries after the Maccabees’ defeat of the Syrians did the story of the jar of oil – which has come to be associated with Hanukkah – appear in the Talmud. It wasn’t particularly common knowledge, especially for those that were not Jewish themselves.

According to the legend, when the Maccabees entered the Temple and began to reclaim it from the Greeks, they immediately relit the ner tamid, which burned constantly in the Temple. In the Temple, they found a single jar of oil, which was sufficient for only one day. The messenger who was sent to secure additional oil took eight days to complete his mission, and miraculously, the single jar of oil continued to burn until his return. The rabbis of the Talmud attributed the eight days of Hanukkah to the miracle of this single jar of oil. 

The other couple blinks in amazement at what they’d just learned and thank Ana for the knowledge. She thanks them for listening and for doing their part during the war to try to save her people. In a way, it was their way of honoring Dr. Erskine’s legacy.

Ana claps her knees and stands up to light the last menorah light, declaring that it was time for happier thoughts. Her husband and friends were all sat up straight, full attention on her as she turned off the lights and used the helper candle (shamash) to light the last light while reciting: Baruch atah, Adonai Eloheinu, Melech haolam, asher kid’shanu b’mitzvotav v’tsivanu l’hadlik ner shel Hanukkah. Ana translates it: Blessed are You, Adonai our God, Sovereign of all, who hallows us with mitzvot, commanding us to kindle the Hanukkah lights. The menorah lights played off her copper red hair, smiling eyes, and soft cheeks, making her a vision of radiance, of pure contentment.

After a few seconds of admiring the fully lit menorah, Mrs. Jarvis sits on Mr. Jarvis’s knee and murmurs that she has something to tell him. He sets down his wine glass next to the appetizer tray and holds her hands, brushing thumbs over them before nodding. Steve and Peggy reach for each other’s hands at the same time, preparing for the joyous announcement. For a long minute, silence fills the room before Ana finally tells Edwin that she’s pregnant. Jarvis’s vision blurs as tears of joy fill his eyes and a soft sob tremors his body but only for a second. Then he kisses all over Ana’s rosy cheeks, her delicate but able fingers, and finally her tummy. After Ana kisses his lips and dabbles his eyes, he remarks that he wondered why she was so much friskier lately which gets him a light slap to the shoulder and laughs.

Soon, the egg timer goes off and dinner is ready. The Rogers-Carters help the Jarvises get the food into place before everyone fills their plates and sit down to eat. Peggy couldn’t remember the last time she had a meal so delectable and even though Steve had been to plenty of Tony’s fancy parties, an intimate dinner with his best girl and good friends topped them all. Especially since he’d been part of setting things right. He’d been given a second chance and would make sure to give others the same with all his heart and soul. Jarvis’s reaction was certainly worth all the planning and cloak and dagger and in the end, the couples share a memorable and sentimental night.

Little did STEVE know, Peggy had lined their house with mistletoe without his notice.


End file.
